


Blankets

by xxPastelPrincessxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, akaashi is a little shit - Freeform, as always terrible title, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPastelPrincessxx/pseuds/xxPastelPrincessxx
Summary: What woke Kuroo wasn’t the feet in his back or the blanket being tugged on, oh no, it was the feeling of falling out of the bed and hurling towards the floor, face first.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the prompt I used is "The blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

What woke Kuroo wasn’t the feet in his back or the blanket being tugged on, no it was the feeling of falling out of the bed and hurling towards the floor, face first.

In the very brief few seconds he had before the impact all he could think was ‘ _oh shit_ ’ and covered his face with his arms, avoiding a broken nose then he hit the ground with a thud. He took a moment to process and sighed, briefly questioning what he had done to piss god off before he rolled on to his back and groaned.

Opening his eyes he saw Akaashi staring at him from above, looking entirely to pleased with himself.

“ _You didn’t_!” He gasped, the other man smirked.

“The blanket is a shared utensil. You can’t just wrap yourself like a burrito and leave me to freeze to death.” Akaashi smiled at him and rolled back over, pulling the blanket over his arms..

“‘Kaashiiii! I can’t believe you did that!” He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his knees. Akaashi silently looked over his shoulder at him, with an eyebrow raised, as if to ask  _‘really?’_

“Yeah nevermind I belive it. I knew that was wrong the moment i said it.” he chuckled, running his hands over his face.

Slowly, he crawled back into the bed and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry though Kaashi.”

The younger lifted the edge of the blanket and let Kuroo cuddle into his back.

“I know. But if you do it again you’re sleeping on the couch.”


End file.
